All I Want For Christmas
by lovingrace
Summary: Three different pairs! Christmas One-Sots:)
1. Wally&Caroline

_**Alright darlings last year I posted no Christmas stories so I'm working on some this year. I'm working on this being a one shot for each of the three couples so this is just the first one Wally/Caroline. I ope you love it and I only have one request...**_

_**Follow me on Instagram: _lovingrace_**_

"Caroline!" I yelled finally getting annoyed

Carline and I were baking cookies that our families would later eat at the big Christmas dinner. Usually I would have cringed at the though of spending so much time with Caroline but Christmas was my favorite holiday and since everybody else had something going on well here I was. At first Caroline had been nice and stayed quiet but the she decided to start throwing flour at me and the more I tried to ignore the more she kept throwing at me. I had flour everywhere and I knew this would only get worse if she found the frosting for the cookies.

"Caroline!" I'm not playing with you and stop throwing flour at me!"

"Don't be such a killjoy Wally, Christmas is supposed to be fun" She said throwing a bit more flour

"Exactly! Christmas is my favorite holiday and spending time with you is ruining it!"

I saw her look a bit hurt at what is said but I knew she wasn't willing to cry because she was always proving herself to be strong.

"Whatever Wally, this isn't how I imagined spending my Christmas either you know" She said rolling her eyes and putting the rest of the flour into the bowl along with eggs and such

I saw her look at the bowl a bit funny and I guessed she didn't know what to do next. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know what you're doing do you?"

"Well I know what I'm supposed to put in the bowl but I'm not sure what to do next"

"You might want to try mixing it" I gave a small laugh but stoked when I saw her glaring at me

"Sure"

I saw her pick up the mixing spoon and start mixing but after a while stopped.

"What's wrong now?" I asked

"It's getting kind of hard tomix it with all the in the bowl"

"Fine let me do it then" I said but she didn't let go of the spoon

"Wally I feel like I haven't done anything for making these and I really am trying to learn and I want to help, I don't want you to do all the work, I want to do some work too"

I saw the sad look in her face and I knew she wasn't going to let this go. Why did I always have to fall for that same sad face she's been giving me for years that made me do anything she wanted. I got an idea that I knew I was going to regret but would have me helping her while she did some work too.

"Fine how about I stand behind you and help you mix the ingredients with the spoon?"

I saw her look at me excited and happy. That made my stomach go a bit crazy which was a bit weird but I liked seeing her happy.

"Perfect!"

I stood behind her leaving enough room between us that still made me not be uncomfortable and stretched my arms over hers. I lay my hands over her little ones and felt a shock go through me which she must've felt too because I heard a small 'ouch' escape her mouth. We mixed the bowl together a couple of minutes until everything was good and then I let go.

"Well that was fun" She said starting to take the mix and making little circles with it for the cookies

"I guess"

I felt myself blush and did a horrible job at covering. She noticed and let out a small laugh.

"I guess you're done there, we should put them in the oven now and we'll still have enough time"

"Yeah, ok"

She lifted up the pan and put the cookie dough into the oven, setting the timer ready for later.

"Wow" Caroline said sighing

"Wow what?" I asked confused

"I just didn't know that baking would be this much work"

"I guess I'm just used to it by now, I'm kind of glad I had somebody to help me this time though"

I saw her look over at me kind of confused and I realized what I had just said, "You know, I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me since I first met you"

I laughed, "I guess Christmas just brings out the best in me"

"I didn't know there was even any good in you" She said kiddingly which I simply rolled me eyes at

After a while of small talk I finally heard the clock ring and I put on my gloves so I could take the cookies out. They smelled amazing but were extremely hot so I worked with caution. I brought them over to Caroline so we could finish the last step on them so they would be ready.

"And lastly and my favorite part, we have to decorate them with frosting" I said excited

"Yay!"

Everything started off amazing. She got to decorate half and I got to decorate the other half. We were actually being polite towards each other and every time one of needed a color the other one was using we actually asked nicely for it. Everything was going amazing but I should of known Caroline can only stay stable for so long before she begins to ruin things.

"Caro-" was all I was able to get out before I felt chocolate frosting covering all of my face. I wiped my eyes and looked at her with the sack in her hands looking worried.

"Oops, Wally I swear it was only an accident, I didn't mean to I-"

I cut her off before she could say anything and kissed her. I had not only gotten the chocolate all over her face too but I had wanted to kiss her for some time now and this was the perfect excuse for doing it. I stopped the kiss and looked at the expression on her face as shocked and surprised but as I knew Caroline she would be quiet too long.

"Thanks a lot Wally now I'm all covered in frosting too"

I rolled my eyes at her but out of the corner of my eye I saw her blush as she continued frosting the rest of her cookies.


	2. Jake&Eddie

_**Eyy guys just wanted to say Merry Christmas and serves here's the next chapter. Jake and Eddie. Thanks for all the review I was so happy and surprised. I wanted to save Josh and Beth for last as in best for last, I have it done and ill upload later. Meanwhile enjoy!**_

"Snowball Fight!"

Yeah you heard right, little Peter Hatford had just war between the Hatfords and Malloys. I never knew he had it in him but I guess he did get something from his older annoying brothers. I turned to my left and saw Beth trying to hide while Josh was chasing her around. Of course. I turned to my right and saw Caroline and Wally arguing and laughing around while throwing snow at each other. Typical. I turned around and looked straight ahead. Jake Hatford.

"Sorry it had to come to this Malloy" He smiled smugly while holding up a snowball

I smirked, "You wouldn't dare"

The one thing everybody knew about Jake though was that he never backed away from a challenge so when I I told him that he looked at me a bit mad and prepared to hit me with the snowball. I saw him soften up a bit after that but he still threw it. Square in the stomach.

"Completely missed the target Jake" I said laughing at him and pointing at my face

"Whatever I guess I didn't want to hurt you, you'd probably start crying anyways"

"Aww he knew little Jake actually had feelings, he didn't want to hit an innocent girl for once"

"Calm down with the insults or I actually will come and get you and you'll be really sorry. You've seen my throwing arm for baseball, imagine what I can do with a light little snowball" he said smirking

"As if you could really do any damage anyways. Yeah I've seen you throw a baseball but I bet with a snowball you'll probably just land on your face or throw it at yourself somehow" I yelled back laughing

"That's it Malloy you're going to get it!"

I began to run for dear life. Usually I'm really not afraid of Jake and right now I'm not too worried either but if he's yelling then it means ill be buried in the snow by the time he gets tired.

"So now you're scared Eddie?" He yelled

I stopped running and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Please, I'm more afraid of Peter than I am of you"

"Right and that's why you were running like a scared little girl"

"No I just didn't want to be anywhere near you, like most of the girls at our school"

"That's just cold"

I shivered when he said cold. I just noticed I was freezing. I looked down and noticed that I was in fact wearing a long sleeved shirt but I forgot my coat. How could I have forgotten my coat? It's so cold it was snowing out here and I hadn't even been smart enough to bring a jacket or something. I shivered again.

"You cold Eddie?" He asked eyeing me probably seeing the goosebumps forming on my arms

"No I'm fine" I responded looking down

"You know that's the one thing I've never been able to understand about you, most other girls would've of just said yes and waited for a guy to do something to make them warm or something but you're so different"

I looked at him squinting my eyes confused but then he added in a last part.

"In a good way"

I blushed. That's something I don't do often but the again I don't get compliments like that too often. I shivered again though ruining the moment. I saw him eye me again and he took off his coat and hand it over to me.

"Here I don't want to see you keep shivering"

"You'll get cold?" I said but seeming more as a question

"Nah I'm fine I rarely get sick anyways, just take it. Plus if you get sick who am I supposed to have to annoy all day then" He asked smirking again

I took the coat a bit unsurely and wrapped it around myself.

"And now I can hit you with snow again and I won't have to worry about you getting sick"

"Bring it Jake I'm not afraid of you anyways"

He got ready with a snowball and got ready to aim again. He threw it and luckily this time I ducked in time so it was even near hitting me. Either he was missing on purpose or he was just that bad a shot. I knew it was probably the first one because he was a great shot and usually never missed. Wow complementing Jake. I was going nuts but I think I actually have fallen for him a little over the years. That gave me a great idea.

"Missed me, missed me now you have to kiss me" I taunted him

"You know I can't refuse a challenge, right?" He replied coming up to me putting his hands on my waist

"I was hoping you wouldn't refuse this one" I said putting my arms around his neck and closing the gap between our lips

After a while we let go and looked at each other and then looked away blushing, yeah this a great Christmas.


	3. Josh&Beth

_**Alright I saved my favorite couple for last. That's la for all the reviews. This is my first finished story! I'm so proud of myself and all the motivation I've got gotten to keep on writing, ill update other stories sounder or later don't worry. Without further ado Josh and Beth.**_

Snow. Snow everywhere. All you could see in our neighborhood were blankets of pure white snow. Usually it would have been these kinds of days that made me want to jump up and down and just go play with the whole world. Not today though. I, Beth Malloy, was sick in bed.

Yeah sure yesterday while we were having a snowball fight with the guys it seemed like a good idea but now I wasn't even allowed outside. I had felt warm so my mom took my temperature and she told me I had a high fever. I still don't understand how I got sick and my sisters didn't but oh well it's too late complain now, at least they were helping me out now.

"Hey Beth how are you feeling?" Eddie asked peeking her head through my door

"Not any better" I responded shuffling around in bed

"Caroline's baking some cookies for later, ill bring you some later if you want"

"No thanks, it hurts too much to eat"

"All right and hey I also wanted to tell you that you have a visitor if you're ok enough to see them"

Well that perked up my ears. Who would want to see me and especially when I'm sick? It was just probably some relative that came over for Christmas. Yeah that was probably it. Well if it was a relative then I really don't care if they saw me like this right hair was sticking up in some places. My nose was red and runny while my eyes looked red and tired. I looked extra pale and I was in my pajamas but I didn't care.

I lay in bed still shuffling, "Just let them in"

"Alright" She said to me and then I heard her whisper to them, "She says it's fine"

I covered my face up with my covers so they would be surprised when they saw me tight away. I tried my best to stay still but with all the pain I was going through. I heard them quietly come in and sit down at the edge of my bed. Great if they're going to sit that close to me then they'll see how bad I look.

"Hey Beth"

Wait a sec. That voice sounded so familiar and I know it didn't belong to a relative. I knew that voice. My eyes popped right open and I sat up without even remembering I had covered myself for some reason.

"Josh?"

"Yeah and hey you look great" he said looking at me but I saw him look a bit surprised

I wondered what he meant and remembered that I looked like a mess. My eyes widened and I reached for my covers so I could cover myself again. I was stopped though when he lay his hand on top of mine.

"No I mean it, you look great" He said not letting go my hand

I blushed and he must have noticed because I saw him laugh a bit.

"So how'd you get sick anyways, you seemed fine yesterday"

"Well I guess it was yesterday while we were playing outside in the snow, it's weird though because Eddie and Caroline didn't get sick"

"Wow must feel pretty bad to be you right now huh?"

"Not really I've been catching up on some reading and before you came I was taking a rest"

"So you don't wish even a little you could just go out in the snow and play like yesterday?" He asked

"We'll maybe I do but I'm not allowed to anyways"

He let go of my hand and for a second I was disappointed. He then put it on my forehead and I knew he was trying to see if I had a fever. Of course once he saw I had a fever he would start leaving and say that he didn't want to be near anyone that was sick or even risk the chance of getting sick himself.

"You know you've got a bit of a fever right?" He asked as if I didn't already know

"Yeah I know"

"And you aren't cold in just you pajamas?"

"Not really" I responded. Where was this going anyways?

"Well I don't think I can take that chance anyways" he said getting up and motioned me to move over a bit in my bed. I did as I was told and he put his arm over me tight and securely.

"So how's that?"

I laughed, "Better but if my parents see us like this they'll probably throw you the door themselves"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take then"

"Fine but don't think I didn't warn you when my dad starts coming at you with a chainsaw and you're against it and the wall"

He didn't answer back so I looked over at him. He was looking at me with a serious face on and I don't know what I had said wrong but it felt a bit weird with him just looking at me not saying anything.

"You're staring" I said looking at him

He stopped and just as casually said, "Yeah"

"I meant why are you staring at me?"

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful you actually are and you're always looking down at a book so no one really ever notices?"

"I don't really think I'm that beautiful, I'm just a weirdo like you had told me that first day we met, plus especially now that my hair is mixed in the wrong places and my face looks like a bad horror movie"

"The only reason I called you weirdo that day was because I'd never known any girl to just have her own style like you do, you don't care about what you read or what other people think while just about every other girl in the world does. You're amazing inside and out. Yeah you don't look as great as you always do it I can honestly say you're still the most beautiful girl in the world.

I looked at him and it looked like he was actually being honest. My blue eyes met up with his and something just felt so right.

"Hey do you mind if I give your Christmas present a bit early today?"

"Sure" I said not letting go of our gaze

He leaned in and after a while I felt his lips on my warm ones. I was enjoying it but I let go after a while after remembering something.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worried

"I forgot I'm sick, if you kiss me you'll probably get sick too"

He laughed. Bit and looked at me again, "That's another risk I'm willing to take for you"

He leaned in and kissed me again. Everything was so right and then and there I knew it was the best Christmas I'd ever had!


End file.
